Talk:The Engagement/@comment-188.155.189.175-20150721093315
Me too I have an idea for the 9th date so we are at the engagement party and Sophia says something like "If I can't have Chris than no one can." And goes away Chris gets scared and doesn't want to leave us alone so MC stays at his place and one night MC takes out the garbidge and Sophia strangles the MC from behind. Ten minutes later Chris is wondering what is taking MC so long so he goes outside and watches us lying on the floor. He calls 911 the ambulance arrives we are at the hospital and for 3 days the MC is sleeping and Chris isn't gonna leave until the MC wakes up so the next day the MC wakes up because he said "Please MC you have to pull through I donn't know what I would do without you because you... you are the love of my ife MC." A tear falls down and the MC wakes up Chris is happy he calls the doctor and he says "The MC is still fragile she has to stay at the hospital for a few more days." Chris says that he is gonna see us every day and then some detectives come and asks the MC some questions to know who wouls hurt the MC they learn it is Sophia but they can't find her anywhere. Until one night, Sophia comes into our hospital room and wants to kill the MC for good and the MC says "Wgy do you want to kill me?" Sophia says "Because Chris hurted me and I thouhgt that I should kill him but I couldn't be with him for good and then I thought if I killed you it would hurt him because he will lose you and I lost him so it is gonna be as painful and I still don't know how you survived after I strangled you so thiw time I have a gun." and the MC says "You know if you kill me Chris will never want to be with you again he will just hate you even more." Sophia will say "Stop talking you are confusing me." The MC says "Don't do it" Sophia will say "SHUT UP" and a doctor will hear the "SHUT UP" and call Chris and the police. The police and Chris arrive. So Sophia gets arrested and when Chris sees us he gives us a big hug and the MC starts crying because the MC was so scared Chris will say "It's okay I'm here and no one will ever hurt you anymore I promise. The police stoped her and now you are safe." The MC will say "Thank you Chris I know you will always be there for me thank you. I love you." Chris will say "I love you too." And the MC will say "You know around you I feel safe and I know that you will take care of me for the rest of my life and I will always be there for you." Chris will say "I know that you will always be there for me and like you just said I will always take care of you I promise." So I know it's long and I don't know if you like it but it's what I thought could happen